


Let's Dance

by TwitchPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone's Bisexual, Finally, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Weddings, Yule ball throwback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwitchPotter/pseuds/TwitchPotter
Summary: Commissioned by one of my best friends, Stat1st1caloutl1er, because he needed more Dean/Seamus in his life and apparently he thinks I can write...“The One” was standing right next to him, at a wedding, for Merlin’s sake, and he still couldn’t get his feet to move. To do something. Anything.Inspired by a picture of Dean and Seamus at the Yule Ball





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stat1st1caloutl1er](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stat1st1caloutl1er/gifts).



> Hey guys! So I don't normal ship Dean/Seamus, but my best friend was like I NEED THIS and sent me this picture of Dean and Seamus dancing at the Yule Ball, with Hermione and a random blonde laughing. And voila, this was born.  
> Apparently I have a problem where I like dramatic things happening at weddings...   
> Please take a moment to read and review, and if you like it, give my other stories a try! They are Destiel, not Dean/Seamus, but if you like happy endings you will find some on my page :)  
> I love feedback, so please review, and feel free to message me if you have any questions or anything!  
> Love, Twitch

Seamus awkwardly fidgeted with his cuff links, trying to pretend he wasn’t aware that he was one of the only people in attendance without a date. Harry and Ginny had gotten married today, with all of their friends and family there to look on, and he felt blessed that he was included in that bunch. That being said, he wished he had waited another two weeks to break up with Brendan, so he wasn’t standing alone in a room full of people that had apparently managed to find their one true love in the last four years since the end of the war.

He looked around the room again, eyes skimming past beautiful silk and floral decorations in search of someone who could save him. He ignored all the couples on the dance floor, bugger them and their happiness, they were of no use. Everyone had someone to dance with, and everyone had someone to hold them at night, and everyone had someone to laugh with over stupid shit – he cut off that train of thought as he realized it had made him narrow his search down to one face, and one face only.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the “Golden Trio”, as the press had dubbed them, but in the background, there was Seamus and Dean. The two best friends who did everything together, from the start. They had sat next to each other right after the Sorting, and never really left. They talked about anything and everything under the sun, be it Dean’s off and on attraction to Ginny, Seamus’s tendency to blow things up, or that they preferred watching quidditch to playing it. When Dean had figured out that he was bisexual, he’d immediately told Seamus, his quiet brown eyes searching for approval, or acceptance, anything but disgust. Seamus had slapped him on the back and led him to the kitchens, where they could talk in peace while the Golden Trio got up to all sorts of mischief.

It wasn’t until Dean had been taken during the war that Seamus realized something important about himself. He, Seamus Finnegan, self-proclaimed ladies’ man, was fully in love with his very male best friend. He had never figured out how to tell him, even after all these years. Every time they were together, he was terrified he would get caught, staring at his firm jawline, or his plush lips, or his fantastic arse. He still thought girls were beautiful, and the occasional guy (such as Brendan), but no one possibly measured up to Dean Thomas.  He had been searching for four years for someone who made him feel the way Dean did when their hands brushed at the bar, or when they hugged in celebration after one of Ginny’s quidditch matches. Or just the way he felt when Dean said “Hey,” with that quirky little grin of his, and –

“Hey.”

Seamus turned around, startled, coming face to face with the man of his dreams, the object of his every desire, his best friend who had no clue that he was desperately in love with him.

“D-dean, hi,” he stuttered, caught off guard, the dregs of his daydreams still swirling in his mind.

“Where’s Pretty?” Dean asked, referring to Brendan, who had been an aspiring model and frequently walked around shirtless. Which was really the only reason Seamus had been with him, as shallow as it was.

“Gone for good, mate,” he said, and Dean grinned that stupid grin of his. It was crooked, and off center, and it made Seamus want to kiss it off his face, every single time.

“Bless. He was hot, don’t get me wrong, but even fabulous abs don’t make up for that much stupidity,” Dean said, nudging him with his elbow as he set his beer down on the table next to them.

“So, are we just going to hide the whole night?” he asked, his brown eyes twinkling, bringing Seamus back to a time eight years ago.

_“Are we just going to hide the whole night?” Dean asked, turning to his best friend. Seamus was staring at Lavender Brown’s arse, but shrugged his response just the same._

_“Well who the fuck’s gonna dance with us?” he joked, then looked up in surprise when Dean’s body suddenly blocked his view._

_“We are extremely attractive young men, everyone should want to dance with us,” Dean protested, and they both turned to the familiar laughter beside them._

_“I’d dance with both of you in a heartbeat, but my feet might fall off if I don’t sit for a minute,” Hermione said, looking beautiful in her flowing dress, her hair styled in a delicate up do. Her arm was linked with a girl from Beauxbatons, who seemed to appreciate Hermione’s look even more than the boys did._

_“You just aren’t my type,” the girl said with a wink, then a sly look at Hermione._

_“I wonder who is?” Dean joked, and Hermione blushed a pink color that almost matched her dress._

_“Bee, I told you, I’m not…” Hermione trailed off, and Bee threw her head back laughing._

_“Not extremely gay? I’ve noticed,” she commented, and they all let out a laugh._

_“Hey, you can join my club, it’s called Hella Bi,” Dean joked, and she turned to him, looking him up and down._

_“Are you the only member?” She asked, and Dean scoffed._

_“Hey, I’m very handsome!”_

_“Then why don’t you have someone to dance with?” she quirked an eyebrow, and Seamus stepped forward, grabbing his best friend’s hands._

_“I’ll dance with you mate,” Seamus said, shuffling his feet around in a quick impression of whatever he seemed to think dancing was. The girls chuckled, clearly amused at his lack of skills._

_Dean let out a loud laugh, gripping his hands tightly before letting go._

_“Sorry mate, you’re not my type.”_

“Seamus, earth to Seamus?” Dean’s voice brought him back from the memory and he shook his head slightly, trying to clear the past out of his mind so he could focus on right now.

“Well who the fuck’s gonna dance with us?” he joked halfheartedly, wishing that he _was_ Dean’s type, that _Dean_ would want to dance with him.

Dean said nothing, looking out to the dance floor, and Seamus looked at his feet. They were still, not moving, just like he always was. Not moving, staying in one place, going to the pub with his mates every other Friday and pretending he wasn’t pining over his best friend. Pretending that he was happy, that he wasn’t just going through the motions that become meaningless when you have no one to share them with. Pretending that each new guy or girl he dated for a few weeks just might be the one, when he knew in his heart it was bullshit. “The One” was standing right next to him, at a wedding, for Merlin’s sake, and he still couldn’t get his feet to move. To do something. Anything.

“Fuck it,” Dean said quietly, then turned to him, taking his hands.

“I’ll dance with you, mate,” he said, looking into Seamus’s eyes. Seamus knew what the next line was, but even he, the King of Lying About His Feelings, couldn’t tell the man in front of him that he was not his type. The silence stretched on for what seemed like hours, and Dean finally grinned that stupid, crooked grin.

“That’s what I thought,” he said, tugging him forward until their lips crashed together.

It was messy, it was uncoordinated, it was short, and it was the best kiss of his life. Dean pulled back after a few seconds, looking at Seamus, that same look from 3rd year in his eyes. The look that said “Please, don’t hate me. Please don’t be disgusted by me.”

Seamus’s hand shot up of its own accord, resting on Dean’s jaw.

“You’ve always been my type.”

The two of them kissed again, ignoring the scattered cheering from around the room, particularly ignoring the whooping from the bride and maid of honor. It seemed their friends had been waiting for this, waiting for them to figure out what they hell they were doing and get it together. But they could wait a little longer – there was dancing to be done.


End file.
